Advantage
by hudsonrose11
Summary: What happens when Patricia gets dumped by her boyfriend? When happens when she goes to a party and accepts a drink from a random guy? What happens when she can't get up? Will she be taken advantage of?


**I will be honest I don't love one shots but my account felt like it was missing something. So enjoy. Oh and if anybody has any ideas for more one shots or CTP I will gladly accept them and give you credit ;) Also I'm the twistiest (Is that a word?) writer so expect the unexpected. Also I was wondering if you guys prefer plot twists or fluff? Plz leave it in the review box. Rated T for cursing and mentions of drugs and rape and sexual themes, will probably change to M.**

**PATRICIAS POV**

"Please Patty, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee," Amber said making a pouty face. Amber has been begging me all day to go to some stupid party with her at Mut house.

"No,"

"I will even let you hook up with that cute guy from Isis house. Come on just go for a wittle bit, don't be a party pooper," She said in a baby voice.

"I don't want to hook up with that guy from Isis house. I just got dumped remember. Ben? You know that guy I was dating all of ten minutes ago?" I said back.

"Yes! And now you have a great way of getting over him." Amber pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

Within minutes my hair was loosely curled and I was wearing a black lace shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. I did my make up dark and put on slight accessories.

Me and Amber walked over to Mut house and already heard the music blasting from outside. We entered the house and the air smelled of sweat and alcohol. _Great._

Amber and I immediately got separated in the crowd and I found my way to the kitchen. The music was still loud but at least it wasn't blasting as loud as it was in the other room. I wonder where Amber is now? Probably off snogging with some guy from another house. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. How I heard it over the music, I never know. I checked the caller ID.

_Ben._ My ex, that just dumped me an hour before because apparently he wasn't feeling like our relationship was working for him. He gets so high sometimes he can't even remember his own name. At one point I stopped worrying about him because it was useless.

I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Patricia can we talk?"

"Uh maybe that would be a logical reason to call someone." I spat out.

"Your still mad?"

"I don't know would you not like me to be mad? Are you not feeling like that?"

He sighed. "Patricia, you know how it is. I was you know on some stuff. I didn't mean anything I said."

"What stuff would that be Ben?" I snapped at him. Before I knew it we were having an all out screaming match. But I felt like someone was watching me. He was in the middle of screaming at me when I hit end call. I looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. Just then the cute boy from Isis house appeared.

"Yes, and that was an intense phone call you were having, whatever it was about." He said. And I couldn't help but tell him.

"My ex he won't stop getting high." I said and shrugged. He handed me a cup.

"You thirsty?" He asked.

"Yah I guess I am." I said taking the cup from him.

I quickly drank the cup regretting it immediately.

"Wha-what did you put in this?" I said feeling alcohol slide down my throat.

"Nothing baby," He said kissing me. I didn't object because the alcohol had started kicking in.

After a few minutes we found ourselves in a random bedroom in the house. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here.

I tried pushing him off but I was weak from whatever I drank.

"No. Stop. Get...offme." I slurred.

"Oh come on. I don't bite." He said sliding my shirt over my head. Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized what was happening._ I was being raped._

Justthen a blond haired boy burst into the room.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He said looking embarrassed.

"Um but how did you get in here? My room was locked." He said.

Finally finding the courage to speak I said "Yah thats a good question..." I said looking at the boy on top of me. I didn't even know his name.

"Tony." He said getting up and leaving.

I sat up and looked for my shirt. Thankfully I still had my bra and pants on. It felt like all the alcohol had wore off and I felt so vulnerable.

The boy that had burst into the room before picked up my shirt and handed it to me. I slid it on. He saw the tears on my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded but then shook my head as more tears fell out of my eyes.

"My names Eddie by the way. And you don't seem happy, do you want to talk about it?"

"Patricia. Well... my ex boyfriend kept getting really high on who knows what. And then he dumped me a few hours ago. I guess I was stupid and I want thinking and I let that boy get me a drink. And the next thing I knew I was here." I finished as more tears fell.

He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there as he let me cry. After a while we pulled apart and I said that I should probably be going home.

He took my hand and wrote his number down on it. "Call me if you ever just need someone to talk to, or hang out with."

"You didn't laugh at me and you didn't take advantage of me. Thanks, Eddie thats really sweet." I kissed his cheek and left.

I found Amber and she was drunk so I dragged her home. And that is only the beginning to a very happy ending.

**I will be honest I don't love one shots but my account felt like it was missing something. Oh and if anybody has any ideas for more one shots or CTP I will gladly accept them and give you credit ;) Also I was wondering if you guys prefer plot twists or fluff? Plz leave it in the review box. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW AGAIN!**


End file.
